Theia Solaris
Theia, a character in The Elementalists series, is the Sun Source and Your Character and Atlas's mother. Although is first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 11, she makes her official appearance in Book 2, Chapter 17. Appearance Theia has tanned skin, brown long hair and brown eyes. As the Sun Source she wears a yellow dress. Personality Evelyn says that Theia was one of the most beloved students at Penderghast. Everyone knew and loved her, and she was a force of nature. If she follows the Sun-Atts' personalities to a T according to Professor Kontos, she is also very loyal, and is skilled at getting people to work together. She also liked to give gifts to her friends, like the sun pendant, imbued with a little magick. Evelyn thinks they were to remember her by. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 11: Double Double (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: In the Dark (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 5: The Source (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Crisis Control (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Murky Waters (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Face To Face (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Moving Forward (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Ultimatum (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Squad Up (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Unleashed (Off-screen) * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Silent Night (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character In Book 1, Chapter 11, when you and Atlas finally have time to talk about your parents, you have the option of taking the baby blanket from Atlas and using prescience on it in a premium scene. You hear your mother say, "The two of you will never know how precious you really are..." Atlas tells you that you inherited Mom's optimism, although the gene for magickal aptitude and problem solving must have skipped you. In Book 2, Chapter 5, when Alma reveals the truth about Theia, you are naturally curious to learn more about her. Atlas In Book 1, thinking that Theia and Todd gave the both of you to their friends to hide you from Raife Highmore, Atlas was satisfied with the knowledge that Theia sacrificed keeping the family together to keep you both alive. However, in Book 2, Chapter 5, when Alma reveals the truth about Theia, Atlas becomes angry, thinking Theia abandoned both of you, forcing you to fight Raife without her. In Chapter 8, after talking to you about his/her insecurities, Atlas comes around and by Chapter 15, Atlas wants to learn more about Theia just as you do. Todd Evelyn says Todd had made the first move, sitting next to Theia in their very first Potions class, trying to help her make a daydream potion. He melted the cauldron and burned off his own eyebrows in a panic. They both shared a love for disco dancing as well as a love for the outdoors, where they would go on hikes and volunteer in the school gardens. In Book 1, Chapter 11, Atlas tells you that he/she has seen other pictures of your parents and they were obviously head over heels in love. In Chapter 13, Atlas says it was your mother who proposed to your father, and he burst out crying. In Book 2, Chapter 15, Evelyn expands on that saying that after Theia proposed, Todd took out the rings he had made and proposed back. Their pairs of engagement rings were nearly identical, and they planned to get married after they graduated. Theia also made their wedding rings. In Book 2, Chapter 5, although Alma doesn't know for certain if your father knew Theia was the Sun Source, she says she can't imagine Theia lying to him. In Chapter 9, Kane says that Theia told him that your father was kind and loved her with all his heart. Although he was not exceptionally talented in magick, he was exemplary in character. Evelyn Swan Evelyn Swan was Theia's roommate when they were students at Penderghast years ago. When they first met, Evelyn accidentally spilled invisible ink on Theia. Instead of getting mad, Theia was fascinated at how half her body had "disappeared". During their college years, Theia made Evelyn late to several classes. Whenever Evelyn told her professors that she had been with Theia, they never minded as much. Evelyn never suspected her best friend of not being who she said she was. Theia could fake Fire, Air, and Wood magick pretty well and it was not uncommon for an Attuned to perform poorly in other elements. In Book 2, Chapter 15, if you choose to ask Evelyn more about Theia in a premium scene, she tells you of the time Theia befriended a flock of Snippets. Gregor & Ingrid In Book 1, Chapter 11, Atlas tells you that his/her caretakers said that your mom never lost hope that you'd all get through this and be a family again. In Chapter 13, if you decide to have Atlas teach you the Hydrobreath spell in a premium scene, Atlas tells you that Gregor and Ingrid met when they were undergrads at Penderghast and met Theia and Todd too. Dean Swan tells you and Atlas that they were your parents' trusted friends. Your Caretakers While your parents asked Gregor and Ingrid to protect and raise Atlas, they asked your caretakers (default last name: Russell) to protect and raise you. In Book 1, Chapter 19, Dean Swan tells you that your caretakers were your parents' trusted college friends. They went to Penderghast together. Elise Goeffe Alma In Book 2, Chapter 5, Alma reveals that your and Atlas' mother is the Sun Source which makes you both half-mortal. Her name is revealed to be Theia and she has not been seen for 19 years. In Chapter 15, Alma tells you that she sealed Theia because the latter tried to revive her dead husband. Calling an expired essence back to the living realm distorts the natural order, and Alma was forced to seal her powers to keep the balance. Nome It was Theia and Nome, the Moon Source, who used refractionary energy to seal Kane in the earth with Gemma's help. Nome took turns with Theia to be "human" to keep an eye on Kane's seal. When Theia decided to stay on earth because she fell in love, Nome was able to empathize with her but didn't see much sense in her decision. Gemma Two thousand years ago, just before he was sealed, Kane blasted Gemma and scattered her atoms. Alma created her a new body for the atoms to bind her, and Theia and Nome alternated assuming human forms to care for her as she recovered. In Book 2, Chapter 15, Gemma tells you about her memories of Theia and the stories the latter told of all the magickal peoples she befriended like giants, unicorns, and dragons. Theia said giants had some of the most beautiful singing voices she has ever heard. Kane In Book 2, Chapter 5, Alma tells you that Kane wants the power of the Sun crystal to stand against the other Sources. The Sun crystal she left at Penderghast was her gift to humanity. In Chapter 9, Kane tells you that Theia has a history of abandoning those who care for her (e.g. abandoning the Sources). He also believes that Theia may no longer have possession of her magick, which is why she hasn't returned. If you ask to learn more about your mother in a premium scene, he tells you that in 1693, Theia met Desmond Penderghast. He established the college as a safe haven for persecuted Attuned during the Salem Witch Trials, and Theia was fascinated. When Theia went to school centuries later and met your father, she told Kane that she would do anything for your father and couldn't imagine a life without him. It was then that she started to see herself as more human than Source. In Chapter 15, when you and the Pend Pals search the library for information, you come across a journal entry dated 'October 15, 1995'. Theia notes that Kane's seal was incomplete because he had blasted Gemma into atoms before she could finish. The seal held for two millennia but she wondered how much longer it would keep holding. Theia writes that Kane was their family and his betrayal as well as their role in sealing him hurts her to this day. Raife Highmore When Raife Highmore killed Todd, Theia was devastated. If you kept his essence from your final battle with him or decide to wake his spirit in Book 2, Chapter 9, you find out that he was scared of her. You and Atlas guess she may have shown him her true Source form. Theia tried to force him to revive Todd. Desmond Penderghast Gallery Other Looks Other Half of Torn Photo.png|Photograph Theia Full.png|Full View Theia Source Power.jpg|Source Power Miscellaneous TE Bk2 Theia's Sun Pendant.png|Sun Pendant TE Theia's Crown.jpg|Theia's Crown Theia Solaris' journal.png|Theia's Journal TE Bk 2 Ch 15 MC's Mom's Penderghast Essay.png|Penderghast Essay Trivia * Since she is the Sun Source, this means anyone who uses Sun magick draws their power from Theia. * Theia has the same face design as Kassidy Marquez from The Junior. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Parents